Trey
Trey is a contestant from Survivor: The Australian Outback,'' Survivor: China'' and'' Survivor: Caramoan.'' Survivor: The Australian Outback Trey competed on Survivor: The Australian Outback originally on the blue Kucha tribe. He formed an alliance with the men. At the tribes first loss, the men voted for Bella. However, Dion turned on the mens alliance and instead voted with the women for Trey. In a 5-3 vote, Trey was voted out first in Day 2. Survivor: China Hoping to redeem himself, Trey was placed on the red Fei Long tribe during Survivor: China. Fei Long won the first two immunity challenges. At the tribes first loss, Trey aligned with Winston and Chord in voting for Fawn. However, the Australian Outback women formed their own alliance and voted for Adrian. At the tribe switch, Trey remained on Fei Long along with Winston, Bella, Bailey and Chord. The original Fei Long's banded together and when they lost, sent home Jase and Isobel. At this point, Trey made the merge. At the first tribal council, Trey's ally Chord would have been sent home had he not used a Hidden Immunity Idol. However, at the next tribal, Aida used her idol and Trey lost an ally in Winston. With his alliance crumbling before him, Trey knew he had to win the next immunity challenge. However, he was unsuccessful in doing so and was voted out at the next loss. At the Final Tribal Council, Trey voted for his friend and ally, Chord to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Caramoan Trey returned for Survivor: Caramoan on the purple Bikal tribe, labelled the Favorites. At the first tribal council, he voted with the men for Bianca. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol, sending his ally Jack home. The women then blindsided Eileen for trying to jump ship to the men. At this point, the tribe was on a losing streak. When they lost the third time, the boys and girls voted against each other. Spencer once again voted for Bianca, but she used another idol, sending him home. Trey made it to the tribe switch, staying on Bikal with Belle, Bianca and Lea. Both tribes at this point had to vote someone out as it was a Double Tribal Council. The Fans wanted to target Bianca after hearing about her two idol plays, whilst the Favorites chose Terra for her weak challenge ability and strong social game. With Bianca convincing Jorja to flip to the Favorites alliance, Terra was then voted out. The Bikal tribe was able to win the remaining immunity challenges, not having to go to Tribal Council. At this point, Trey made the merge. He continued to vote with Bianca and her alliance for Mitchell. However, feeling threatened by them, Trey joined forces with the post-Gota tribe and unsuccessfully voted for Jorja. The next few tribal councils involved Trey switching from being with and against Bianca and her alliances. He voted with her in sending home Spencer and Jorja but failed in voting out Bianca as she used a Hidden Immunity Idol. At the Final Six, Bianca felt that Trey outstayed his welcome and was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, Trey voted for Bianca to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: China Castaways Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Castaways Category:Survivor: Caramoan Castaways